During the last decade polyester polyquaternary ammonium compounds became very attractive for a variety of applications due to their good performance and excellent environmental characteristics.
EP 0 980 352 B1 relates to compounds obtained by the reaction of triethanolamine with fatty acids and dicarboxylic acids, and/or the corresponding quaternised compounds thereof, and also to textile-softening compositions containing these compounds.
In WO 2012/028542, WO 2012/089649 and WO 2011/000895 a number of different polyester polyquaternary ammonium compounds have been described for use within the field of corrosion inhibitors.
EP 1 136 471 A1 relates to products based on the esterification of alkanolamines, optionally alkoxylated, dicarboxylic acids and fatty alcohols, optionally alkoxylated, and esterquats obtainable therefrom. The products are usable in treatments for softening and conditioning of textiles, paper and hair.
EP 0 770 595 A1 relates to esterquats obtained by reacting trialkanolamine with a mixture of fatty acids, dicarboxylic acids and sorbitol, optionally ethoxylating the ester, and quaternising the product. These esterquats are used in the preparation of surface active agents, especially for hair and personal care.
WO 2011/147855 describes the process of floating calcium carbonate containing silicates as impurity, using as collectors ester quaternary compounds, which are obtainable by the condensation of a fatty alcohol, optionally alkoxylated, a fatty acid alkanolamide, optionally alkoxylated, or an alkoxylated secondary amine, a dicarboxylic acid or a derivative thereof and an alkanolamine, where the condensation product has been quaternised by a suitable alkylating agent.
EP 1 949 963 B1 relates to the flotation of non-sulfidic minerals and ores where polymeric esterquats, obtained by reacting alkanolamines, fatty acids and dicarboxylic acids and quaternising the resulting esters, are used as collectors.
However there is still a need for a broader variety of new environmentally friendly polyester polyquaternary ammonium compounds, based on renewable raw materials and easily manufactured.